<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>太阳雨 by Iodilnaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065933">太阳雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire'>Iodilnaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kouga! top, M/M, 晃薰注意！</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>晃薰。<br/>非梦之咲设定，两个人是大学同学，毕业后羽风薰回家当总裁(？)，晃牙成了摇滚国际巨星，两个人又一次在街头相遇的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>太阳雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　热乎乎的太阳雨</p><p>　　玻璃窗上斑驳的水痕，糖果玻璃纸的颜色</p><p>　　每一颗雨滴在无尽中下坠</p><p>　　落在指尖上，变成一颗颗滚烫的心</p><p>　　来自天堂的灵魂</p><p> </p><p>　　海港城市的雨来得令人措手不及，一朵云飘过来，瓢泼而至。羽风薰自认倒霉，今天出门偷懒没带伞。他的路径规划正好也是云的前进方向，被一大片阴影追着跑了两条街，远远看上去，仿佛雨男放乌云风筝。跑到街角的咖啡厅时，他出了一身汗，实在腿软，立刻决定躲进屋子里。甫一推门，暴雨便贴着他的脚跟“哗啦”泼了下来，留下飞溅的水汽被阻拦在风铃的歌声以外。</p><p>　　“早上好。”他语气轻快地说，“焦糖玛奇朵，多加一份焦糖！”</p><p>　　店里已经坐满人，工作的人低头敲键盘，还有人举着杯子低声交流。薰踮起脚，垫高他原本就足够高挑的身高，找了一个靠窗的高台坐下了。他的动作太大，冒失地挨到身边人的胳膊，换来一个狠戾的瞪视。</p><p>　　薰习以为常，按照一贯作风，下意识送出去一个甜蜜的微笑。他形象好，高中能顺利进私立学校偶像科，有一半得益于颜值加分。和身边人刚对上眼后，两个人不约而同愣住了。</p><p>　　大神晃牙把铅笔夹进乐谱里，有些惊讶地摘下耳机来：“羽风前辈？”</p><p> </p><p>　　窗外下着暴雨。</p><p>　　时过境迁，他们大概有四五年没见。在校时羽风薰放纵自我，算是度过了最快乐的一段时光，毕业后被家族企业收归编制，老老实实做起商业经营。晃牙和他所处同一个乐队，比他小八个月，热爱Rock。他们曾经一起喧闹，叛逆的歌声突破云霄直达天堂。</p><p>　　晃牙毕业之后，依然决心做音乐，去国外进修，混得风生水起。早些时候开演出，还需要厚着脸皮借羽风家场地，找到签约公司之前，羽风薰也算半个天使投资人。现在已经成名，作曲作词世界各地开巡演，俨然国际巨星一枚。</p><p>　　他依旧戴着那只做旧的古银色荆棘耳钉，昔日稚嫩的面庞长开了，看上去更沉静。五官深邃了不少，眉尾斜飞入发鬓，一双金色的瞳孔如同落日沉没。灰色的头发留长了一点，潦草地扎了个小辫子，刘海和硬质的发梢不服帖地乱翘着。</p><p>　　薰有点意外，感觉好像在上学那阵子，也从来没有这么认真地端详过他。晃牙被盯得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，有些别扭地搓了搓手臂：“你——这家伙，别这么盯着本大爷啊！有话快说！”</p><p>　　——语气还是那么暴躁，开口就是熟悉的味道。薰笑了起来：“什么啊，在看初恋也不可以吗小狗狗~”</p><p>　　晃牙几乎立刻向后仰了仰身体：“呿！谁是你初恋啊！还有，本大爷是……”“是狼~”薰自然地接过口来。</p><p>　　一杯加过双倍焦糖的玛奇朵从他们之间介入，浮着饱满的奶泡，被安置在桌面上。</p><p>　　晃牙环视四周，尤其着重地看了看自己的背后，确认是否真的存在薰说的“初恋”。可惜坐在他们周围的尽是商务人士，一个个西装革履，并没有可爱的女高中生。女生大概是不喜欢苦味的约会的，这种浪漫的场景应该出现在甜品店里，而不是冷冰冰充满明枪暗箭的商谈场所。</p><p>　　他把头转回来，换了个舒服的坐姿，只瞄了一眼：“你还在喝这么甜的玩意儿？”</p><p>　　“哎？小狗狗鼻子真好！”薰笑眯眯地说道，“两份糖，强力推荐。”只是店员好像拿糖浆当焦糖，只甜不香。</p><p>　　“他们家一直这样，不喜欢本大爷可以给你推荐点别的。”晃牙说道。</p><p>　　“你经常来这里？”</p><p>　　“来这里找灵感。倒是你这家伙，不是已经走了吗，怎么又回来了？”</p><p>　　薰小口抿着奶泡，抬起眼睛看了他一眼：“嗯？我可是从来都没有离开过哦。亲爱的在哪里，我就在哪里~”</p><p>　　晃牙直呼倒胃，说这几年不见怎么性格变得这么恶劣，家族企业压力这么大吗。薰扑上来，还跟小孩子似的，一把抱住他，脸贴脸蹭了一会儿。他身上还是带着那股熟悉的香气，馥郁温馨，大簇金色的花在晃牙面前绽放。</p><p>　　“说起来好久没有回livehouse唱歌了，哪天又回去办见面会吧。”晃牙说。</p><p>　　“那可真是帮大忙了~”薰两手一合，轻轻地击一下掌，“再没有客流量，我哥都打算把那块地方改成商业街了。”</p><p>　　晃牙沉默。实际上这两年他经常偷偷回去，每次都全副武装遮着脸，才没被粉丝认出来。如薰所说，如今livehouse的环境确实不景气，稀稀落落没多少优秀的驻唱乐队。说到改造，对羽风家来说确实是个好角度，毕竟地理位置优渥，闲置也只是浪费商机。</p><p>　　“但是我舍不得啊~”薰晃悠着两条长腿，眼神里充满怀念，“那里全部都是我们的回忆呢。”</p><p> </p><p>　　外面雨下得很大，泥土的腥味从门缝里渗进来。又有避雨的路人推开玻璃门走进来，带着滚滚雷声和凝重的潮意。薰单手撑着下巴，看起来很寂寞；他走神很多次，显得心不在焉。晃牙咬着嘴唇，不得不垂头丧气地承认，当年那个轻狂又随意的羽风薰，也一并被时光彻底埋葬了。</p><p>　　“我还记得我们第一次登台的时候，”他忽然说，“你迟到了很久。”</p><p>　　薰愕然，然后慌慌张张试图辩解：“那天下雨！”</p><p>　　他说的是事实，不过不是迟到的理由。晃牙来了气势，大声反驳：“明明那天是你——这家伙在电车上撩妹坐过站了，害得本大爷在雨里站了半个小时！”不过前辈虽然混蛋，还是记得把设备提前拿进去，没被淋湿。</p><p>　　薰笑了起来。他每次这么微笑的时候，整个人都像一枚圆融的暖黄色光源，金色的麦浪、橘子色的狐狸、硕果累累的秋天。摘掉那些点缀和浮夸尖锐的装饰物后，他还是那个干净又漂亮的前辈。</p><p>　　晃牙摸了摸鼻子，感觉有什么温柔的轻轻地融化了。他和薰当年关系其实不是很好，两个人一见面就吵架，按队长的话来说，“像两只气势汹汹的小动物互挠”。薰又爱逃排练，把叛逆精神解释到极致，很不认真，总之气氛闹得很僵。</p><p>　　薰干净得过头，反而让他有点不习惯。这个时候他才注意到，那双手上空荡荡的，不如料想。他放轻声音，有些古怪地问：“羽风前辈……还没有结婚吗？”</p><p>　　结婚是个永恒的话题，问完他就有点后悔。薰的身边总是有很多莺莺燕燕，不过都是过去的事情。恋爱是一个复杂的化学反应过程，晃牙也谈过两段，给女孩子写过曲子，但最后都不了了之。</p><p>　　但是这些都是晃牙的臆想而已，现实是薰大学之后没再交过新的女友。当事人大方承认，自己没那方面的打算，不过理由让人悄悄竖起耳朵：“有个喜欢的人，追了很久都没有结果，算了算了~”</p><p>　　晃牙感到难以置信，真的假的，这世界上还有羽风薰搞不定的姑娘。又仔细回忆一番，发现对方关系实在太复杂，和描述相去甚远，隔三岔五身边人换个模样，加上时光过于久远，大学里的事情也记不太清楚了。</p><p>　　薰咳嗽了一声，说当时进乐队本来是想玩玩，后来觉得有个家伙很可爱，不知不觉被吸引了。然而对方始终一根筋，追了很久没到手，只好放弃了。</p><p>　　“那孩子很优秀，我都这么努力了，还是没有回报噢。”薰抱着杯子说。</p><p> </p><p>　　雨势变小了。</p><p>　　晃牙抓过手机，挠了一把头发，发现快到预定去录音棚的时间点。闲聊这段时间，一段旋律都没写出来。两个人匆匆忙忙交换了联系方式，只有他的账单被薰扣下了，说待会儿一起结。</p><p>　　他背着他的吉他，戴好鸭舌帽，刚一出门，一大片阳光便倾洒下来。说起来奇异，雨依旧在下着，细细的雨丝在空气中飘散，形成一盏盏悬浮的水晶棱柱，架起一道道斑斓的彩虹桥。每一颗雨滴在无尽中下坠，冰凉地落在指尖上，变成一颗颗滚烫的心。</p><p>　　晃牙情不自禁回头看了一眼，发现薰正透过雨痕斑驳的窗，微笑着看着他——一只等爱的狐狸蹲在花丛里，支棱着蓬松柔软的耳朵和尾巴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*太阳雨：狐狸出嫁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后日谈。</p><p>大神晃牙有个习惯，喜欢给自己的粉丝起昵称，有一个被他叫“狐狸”的，走哪跟那，总是坐在VIP最前面打call，又不参加粉丝互动，老是带个假发。他一度还挺害怕，不知道对方是不是什么危险人物，后来发现他就是个装扮比较奇怪的粉丝而已，不过人和他的混蛋前辈很像，所以管叫狐狸。</p><p>后来回羽风家的livehouse开粉丝福利放送时，才发现狐狸就是羽风薰本人。</p><p> </p><p>再后日。</p><p>在一起了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>